


Would-be Encounters

by TchimKicker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, P5R Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TchimKicker/pseuds/TchimKicker
Summary: If Ren had learned anything about reading people, he’d guess that Akechi was surprised – and hopefully blushing.Extended version of a certain late game scene that wasn't long enough for my liking.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 38





	Would-be Encounters

Shibuya was bustling as ever, full of too many people frantic about all of the various worries that tend to linger fester on Christmas Eve. Pick the scene out and compare it to any other day and most would agree; it was just like any other. That made it that much more unsettling for Ren. Snow was falling tonight, when hours ago, it was raining blood from the sky and bones filled the horizon. In his head, Ren kept reminding himself that things were over – they’d won, mementos was gone, everything was probably peaceful. Things had been “over” before though, and the doubts lingered in the back of Ren’s head. Lost in thought about the ordeal, he couldn’t help but fail to notice the person walking up to him.

“I didn’t expect to find the world’s savior alone on Christmas Eve.” Sae teased gently as she approached through the crowd. “…Can I talk to you for a minute?” That part was curious. Sae didn’t seem like the type for idle chitchat – at least, not with someone like Ren. “First off, thank you for taking my request. With your actions, I can only hope that public opinion changes… It will change, won’t it?”

“I don’t know.” Ren was at least honest. It was impossible to know about something like this.

“…True. It was social reform on a scale no one has ever accomplished before.” Sae shook her head after this, and returned her gaze to Ren with a reassuring smile. “But I believe that it will. Shido confessed to a variety of crimes. We can arrest him on those charged.”  
The subject change caught Ren’s attention. Shido had been a problem obviously - an immense one – but it didn’t seem like it fell in line with everything that had happened today anymore. He did his best to listen attentively but Ren’s attention drifted slightly while Sae continued.

“I want you to turn yourself in to the police.” Sae said bluntly. That snapped Ren back to attention.

“Turn myself in…”  
“Your testimony will be necessary in order to prove Shido guilty… However…” So that’s what it was. She wanted him to be the trump card that put him away properly. It made sense – no one remembered that colossal bone structures had filled the city earlier in the day – no one would take the metaverse story at face value. Sae continued explaining her reasoning and her request to Ren, but his mind was focusing on the implications he knew would be in store for him. “I’ll ask you once more. I’d like for you to turn yourself in to the police, of your own accord.”

“There’s no need for that.” That voice was familiar. Ren’s eyes widened slightly at the sound of it, but it couldn’t possibly…

“You…” Sae’s eyes were wide as well, in as much shock as Ren.

“If they get their hands on the perpetrator, there’ll be no need for him to turn himself in, no?” Akechi said, with a noticeably snide tone. Goro Akechi who up until just now had certainly been dead.

“You’re… Alive?!” Ren’s words fell out without much thought. Akechi turned to Ren to say something – probably direct teasing – but Ren interrupted him by lunging forward and hugging him. Awkwardly.

“Well now, I didn’t realize this was the sort of preferences you had. Perhaps I didn’t investigate you properly?” As always, the tone hid a jab at Ren’s expense. Right now, he didn’t care though. “Just kidding, of course.” Akechi added. Of course he would.

“We thought you were dead.” Ren complained, refusing to budge from Akechi’s personal space.

“I assure you I’m not, and to be quite honest, I’m somewhat offended you think it would be so easy for it to happen.” With this Ren finally stepped back from Akechi – irritation at the boy taking over the relief at seeing him alive. Akechi resumed talking with Sae and Ren took the chance to reach up and pinch himself. It seemed fair given the day, and the sharp pain was reassuring. “Before I go with you though, Sae-san, I’d like to have a quick word with Ren here. In private.”

“Alright. But the sooner the better, so if possible keep it short.” Sae walked away to a nearby bench to wait, and Akechi turned to face Ren. For a split second, Akechi grinned in a way only Ren and his team had ever seen – but the calm demeanor quickly returned.

“It seems like you’ve gone and done more special things now, haven’t you Ren. I must say I’m actually surprised! Not only taking down Shido, but also destroying the entire Metaverse… You’re surprisingly short sighted aren’t you?”

“Saved the world, though.” Ren replied casually. “Did your detective skills not notice that?”

“Yes well, setting that aside, it still leaves us without a valuable tool. The metaverse could allow us to remove any obstacles from our lives! However, I suppose your life might just be fine without it anyway.” Akechi hid his face in his hand, obviously frustrated.

“Helps that you’re alive.” Akechi looked up in genuine surprise this time. “We still have our promise remember? A rematch.”

“You’re truly something else Ren…” Akechi chuckled quietly. “Very well, but we’ll have to find a new way to settle our rivalry now that the Metaverse is seemingly gone. Have you ever tried fencing before? In western cultures, a duel could traditionally be fought with saber-“ Ren’s phone cut Akechi short. “Well, I was hoping I’d get you all to myself for Christmas Eve – but I’ll have to settle for sharing your attention for now?” Akechi’s usual act was back in force. “Sae needs me anyway, so you would be off the hook for now. But this truly isn’t over Ren.” He started walked toward the bench where Sae had been waiting.

“I’m glad, Akechi.” Ren’s comment made Akechi stop short. His body stiffened for a moment, then softened. If Ren had learned anything about reading people, he’d guess that Akechi was surprised – and hopefully blushing. Without another word though, Akechi resumed his pace toward Sae, and Ren went back to his phone to reply to the texts he’d received.

Maybe the world really was okay now.


End file.
